


Forehead Kisses

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forehead kisses are nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forehead Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/87858985457/anotherwellkeptsecret-forehead-kisses-are))

 

Forehead kisses were Sherlock’s favourite.

Sherlock would always remember that hurried spring morning when John, late for his shift at the clinic, unthinkingly dropping a quick kiss on his forehead as he rushed out the door. He would always remember the way John had stopped and stammered an apology before literally running out the door. And he would even remember the fact that he’d spent almost the entire day frozen in the exact same position. But most of all, he would always remember the startled look on John’s face when he finally came home and the first word’s out of Sherlock’s mouth were:

"I don’t mind."

It wasn't long after that that the two of them started up their relationship and John started kissing him in other places as well. Forehead kisses remained Sherlock’s favourite though, for they were the first kind of kiss John had ever given him.

 


End file.
